


Sleepless

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

## Sleepless

by James Rellan

Not mine. No money made. Yadda. Yadda.

My writer's block is over! Let the smut begin. :)

* * *

Blair groaned and kicked his covers off. Damn. Damn. Damn. Jim just had to wear that green sweater. The one that fit like a second skin and always made Blair drool. And he just had to wear those fucking tight black 'showing off my ass' jeans. 

Now, after watching Jim casually strutting around the loft in said clothes, Blair was so turned on he couldn't sleep. Dammit. I have to do something. And if you're listening Jim, tough titty. This is your fault anyway. 

* * *

Jim wondered what woke him. The white noise generators blocked sound so it couldn't have been something he heard. He turned smell up a few notches and the next thing Jim knew he was half way down the stairs headed for Blair's room. What the hell? 

Blair is just jerking off. Nothing to get excited about. The only problem was...Jim was excited. Very excited if that erection trying to poke through his boxers meant anything. He sternly told it to behave. The low moan coming from Blair's room sent a shudder through Jim's body. When did he turn the generators off? Another moan drew Jim closer. God, Blair. 

* * *

Blair opened his eyes when the doors to his room opened. He saw his Sentinel staring at him as if he were nothing more than a very large piece of Sentinelnip. Blair didn't stop stroking himself. If anything, the look on Jim's face turned him on even more. 

"Like what you see?" Blair whispered. At Jim's nod, Blair smiled. "Then why don't you come over here and help me." 

As if hypnotized, Jim slowly joined Blair on his bed his eyes not straying from the steady stroking of Blair's hand. Jim's own hand reached out to touch and the feel of Blair's hot hard cock nearly sent him into a zone out. Jim couldn't stifle the cry that came out of his throat when Blair grasped Jim's dick. 

"Jim," Blair murmured. "Look at me." 

Unable to resist his Guide's voice, Jim looked into Blair's lust filled eyes. Those eyes hid nothing and Jim almost wept at the love he saw mixed with the lust. 

"Make me come." 

The command sent a shudder through Jim as he knelt between Blair's thighs stroking Blair faster and rougher. Drowning in Blair's moans Jim paid no attention to his own rising orgasm and it shocked him when he came with Blair. 

* * *

End Sleepless by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
